This project is a national, collaborative, multicenter, Phase III clinical trail evaluating the efficacy of 6 weeks of intravenous ganciclovir treatment in newborns born with virologically proven symptomatic congenital CMV infection with evidence of neurologic involvement. Endpoints being studied include SNHL, IQ scores, vision loss, somatic growth, mortality, and laboratory parameters. Nationally, projected enrollment of 130 subjects has been met and 13 were enrolled from Houston.